When Athrun got Drunk
by Blacklight 88
Summary: A little remake of Gundam Seed Destiny Phase 21 I did for some fun. Read and enjoy.
1. Crazy Bitch

When Athrun Got Drunk

Let me just start out by saying I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or any of it's characters or the song Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry. I would also like to add I'm making a few small changes to a scene in Phase 21 of Destiny in a manner that I find very humorous. I also apologize because there will be some character bashing in this oneshot but know that I like all the characters except Vino and the story may not be as good without the bashing. Also look out for some language and strong references to sex. So anyway hope everyone enjoys.

Athrun Zala stumbled through the halls of the _Minerva_ bumping into bulkheads, doors, and even crewmembers. Last night Meer Campbell or as Chairman Durandal called her Lacus Clyne had gotten him drunk, seduced him, and then after that had mind blowing sex with him.

"It was incredible." The disoriented Athrun remembered "God those boobs where so big!" Athrun practically shouted so that anyone passing him could hear.

After his outburst Athrun continued his drunken stagger to where he knew at least Shinn would be. He was going to announce to Shinn that last night he had had the best sex ever with Meer Campbell who he would still refer to as Lacus Clyne since he was still sober enough to remember to do so.

After about fifteen minutes making wrong turns and asking people for directions in between hiccups Athrun finally arrived at one of the Minerva's lounges where he was greeted with the site of Shinn, Heine Westenfluss, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Rey, Vino, Yolant and Meer sitting at a table talking.

"Perfect." Athrun managed to slur out quietly to himself as he walked into the room and fell face first on the floor.

"ATHRUN!" He heard all of the women shout, which was accompanied by the sound of hurried steps moving in his direction.

After a few seconds Athrun felt himself being hauled to his feet by Rey and Heine "Thanks guys you're the best." Athrun grinned as he hiccupped.

After assuring everyone that he was okay and stumbling almost blindly over towards the table where the others had been sitting at earlier Athrun requested for everyone to sit down and listen because he had an important announcement to make.

After everyone was seated Shinn shot Athrun a glare and stated threateningly "This better be good Zala."

"Don't worry Shinn, my bitchy, bitchy little friend this may possibly be the most important announcement you ever hear." Athrun smiled jovially at his crimson-eyed comrade who had his mouth upon in shock because Athrun had never talked like that to him before.

After a brief pause at what Athrun said to Shinn a still bewildered looking Rey tried to break the ice "Well Athrun we're listening, what is it you'd like to say?"

Athrun then relayed what he wanted to say pausing momentarily in some parts to make it seem more dramatic "Last night…I…Athrun Zala…had sex…with LACUS CLYNE!" Athrun declared pointing directly at Meer to emphasis his point. Then before anyone could say anything Athrun continued "She got me drunk, seduced me, made me wear a really small condom with bunnies on it and I liked it. I will now give you all a moment to respond before I go on." Athrun stated.

The room was having mixed reactions to the announcement.

Shinn still hadn't recovered from Athrun calling him bitchy and was feeling really self-conscious about it.

Rey was looking over at Shinn thinking of all the things he could insert into Shinn's mouth when it was open like that.

Vino and Yolant were shouting, cheering, and all around congratulating Athrun because they wanted to nail 'Lacus' too. The horny little perverts.

Heine looked kind of disappointed because he wanted to be the one to pop Lacus' cherry. Athrun had stolen his dream and now he felt like getting his GOUF cut in half by a large black mobile suit that resembled a BuCUE.

The Hawke sisters were pissed as hell because Athrun was their man whore not that slut Lacus'. And what business did she have making him were that bunny condom anyway. They always made Athrun were one with Winnie the Pooh on it. Lacus would pay.

As for Meer she had gone through an entirely new spectrum of red out of embarrassment but felt strangely turned on by what Athrun was saying.

Athrun then decided to go on "To commemorate the occasion I have written a song that I would like to sing." Athrun said clearing his throat.

Before anyone could say anything Athrun began his song.

All right!

Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay, but I got to make my way

Athrun then danced and twirled his way over to the table where everyone was looking at him like he lost his mind he then pointed at Meer and sang the next part of the song.

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Athrun after concluding that verse removed his jacket and shirt and tied the shirt around his head like it was a bandanna and screamed aloud "Who's ready for the next part?"

Silence greeted Athrun. Everyone was still so stunned they couldn't even form a response to Athrun's question so Athrun decided to go on anyway.

Take it ALL, the paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full, uh  
You're so fine, it won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Athrun once again stopped and once more cleared his throat even though it wasn't necessary and said "But here's something Lacus doesn't know." Athrun said which was followed up with a hiccup "I taped our entire sexual episode from the blowjob to the anal and anyone who wants a copy may have it if they swear loyalty to me and help me bring down the Chairman so that I may take his job." Athrun declared which caused Meer to blush even more but for some reason turned her on even more as well.

Like a bolt of lightning Heine, Vino, and Yolant were down on their knees kissing Athrun's feet all screaming in perfect unison "Just give us all a copy Athrun and we'll follow you forever!"

"You'll get it boys and coincidentally the next verse of the song may suit this moment." Athrun said before he continued his song.

_Hey  
You're a crazy bitch_  
_But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

Get the video  
Fuck you so good  
Get the video  
Fuck you so good

Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy...bitch

At this point Athrun had staggered back over to the table in his drunken haze and started to squeeze Meer's boobs, which earned him cheers from his three tape purchasers, glares and looks of want from the Hawke sisters, a look of anger from Shinn who had just gotten his mouth shut back and was now angry at Athrun for calling him bitchy, no look at all from Rey who was taking the opportunity to stare at Shinn's butt, and several pleasurable moans from Meer.

Athrun then leaned down and whispered into Meer's ear "Got any milk in them big jugs of yours?" This question made Meer blush profusely and made her even hornier for Athrun. "All right let's continue the song." Athrun said brightly while bouncing what he called Meer's enormous milk jugs in his hands.

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back, come on

Baby girl  
You want it all  
To be a star  
You'll have to go down  
Take it off  
No need to talk  
You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me

Athrun finally got done playing with Meer's chest so he stumbled back out in front of the table and managed to slur out that it was time for the song's finally. Which he began to sing almost immediately after he announced it.

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
You keep me right on

You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen and goodnight Minerva The Dino has left the building!" Athrun managed to get out before he passed out and collapsed in the middle of the lounge floor.

Several things happened at once. Meer pounced on Athrun's prostrate body and had the fastest sex anyone had ever seen before with an unconscious body. Afterwards she was immediately carried off by the Hawkes for their revenge. Shinn then jumped on Athrun and began to punch him relentlessly for calling him bitchy.

Shinn was then pulled off Athrun by Rey who used the event as an excuse to grab Shinn's ass. And Athrun was hauled off by his three new groupies to his room where he could sleep off his drunkenness.

At that point the story was almost over except for one thing, Luna and Meyrin's revenge.

To get there revenge they had removed Meer's thong underwear and pulled up her skirt so that her ass was visible and jammed her through a porthole on one of the Minerva's decks and spray-painted spank the whore in red on Meer's large, round butt cheeks and left a paddle outside beside her.

By the time Captain Gladys found her butt was a dark burgundy very bruised and on the inside of the cheeks written in marker was the phrase Arthur waz here.

Authors Notes: Well that'll do it for this one folks. My main reason for writing this was I needed a break from my other stories and wanted to do something short and funny. So anyway I hope everyone who read this enjoyed and maybe if you liked it check out some of my other stories. Anyways later.

Rau Le Creuset 88


	2. The Walnuts

Let me start out by saying thank you to everyone he read this story and liked it. Recently I've not had access to a computer and so updating and checking mail has been hard. However, I've noticed that this little short I did to blow off some steam has become incredibly popular. So after thinking about it I've decided to add on a little more to it with a few ideas that I had been thinking of. As a side note I'm sorry if I didn't reply to anyone's mail if they were expecting a response. The reason is the same as the one before. Anyway as before I don't own any of the characters and I hope everyone enjoys the fic! But before you do this fic contains sex, sexual references, rape yaoi, implied masturbation, implied yuri, yuri, foul language and just all around smut. Sorry about that it just kind of happened. Anyway (for real this time) now enjoy the fic!

Athrun Zala stumbled from his room clutching his head. The pain surging through it was only comparable to one other moment in his life. This was when Kira and he were playing Jackass at the school they attended in Copernicus and Kira hit him in his walnuts with a flaming baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. The memory made cold chills surge through Athrun's genitals. He still had scorch marks!

Anyway, this was besides the point he had to go and see Meer.

"I swear that was the **GREATEST SEX I'VE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!**" Athrun said in a gradual crescendo that caused several crew members to stare at him, glass on every display and window in the ship to shatter, and in a strange way sexually arouse the members of LOGOS who were watching and hearing all this from secret cameras they had hidden on the ship.

Those naughty old perverts.

With renewed determination Athrun stumbled off down the halls with the speed of a cheetah on speed and the grace of a retarded Rau Le Creuset who hadn't taken his meds.

Moments later Athrun slammed headlong into the infirmary door, Meer was being kept their because of he r big, bruised ass, denting in the steel door and causing it to fall off of its hinges.

The sight that greeted Athrun was an erotic and strange one. Both Meer and Shinn were on their knees in beds with their asses facing Athrun. Both asses were bare and were suspended in the air by some kind of ropes. Meer had a lonely look on her face, Shinn was being sodomized by an apparently homosexual Rey.

"Athrun!" Meer cried out joyfully at the sight of her Coordinator sex monkey. She started to wag her poochy burgundy ass around like a dog expecting to get a treat while the forest of pink fur around her vajajay began to moisten in anticipation and excitement.

"Thank God Athrun its you!" Shinn cried out in relief "For the love of God get Rey's dick out of my ass!"

"Don't worry baby I'm here and I'm going to rock your world!" Athrun simultaneously licked his lips and dropped his pants then leapt onto the bed and slipped his oak tree into the entrance to Meer's chocolate factory.

"OOOOHHHHHHH AAAAAATTTTTTHHHHHRRRRRUUUUUNNNN!!!!!!!!!" Meer moan screamed as loud as she could. Then as if turning up the volume on a stereo Athrun gripped the 'milk jugs' and squeezed and bounced them. This caused Meer to moan scream again…..only louder.

"Athrun you bastard!" Shinn screamed in agony as Rey pounded his ass like a jackhammer "Aren't you going to help me?!" Asked the obsidian haired pincushion.

Athrun disdainfully glanced at Shinn as he pounded Meer's continental sized butt "Shinn for the last time quit your bitchin you bitchy little bitch!" He then turned his attention to his bitchy comrade's nominal rapist "Rey….nice technique." Was all he said before going back to sending his log on a ride down the chocolate river.

"Gee thanks Athrun." Rey said while blushing and giggling.

This gave Shinn a brief moment to beg God to end this nightmare before his torture continued "Why me!" Shinn cried as he squeezed the covers and began to shed bitchy tears from his crimson eyes.

Not to far down the hall the Hawke sisters were approaching. Their double ended, deluxe, special edition, fully customized, with full articulation, glow in the dark with lights and sounds Winnie the Pooh vibrator's….batteries had gone dead

The pair strutted down the hall Meyrin in her pink bra and thong emblazoned with the phrase I Love to ride **BIG **Pigletts and Luna her red bra and thong that said I love to take **BIG** Poohs. They were the two sexiest sluts on the _Minerva_ and they knew it.

The pair of provocatively dressed sisters had remembered that the captain always left extra batteries in the infirmary for her own battery operated boyfriend. So the two had decided to take them. When the two reached where the infirmary door lay dented on the floor they couldn't believe what they saw in the room beyond….and how horny it made them.

Instantly they both were completely nude and had pounced on the anal sex hurricane that was Athrun and Meer. They both began to rub and grind themselves over the pair and massage them with their tongues. They also took vengeance spanks on Meer occasionally for getting the anal first but Meer didn't really care, she was having to much fun!

"Luna, Meyrin please for the love of that pedophile Gilbert Durandal help me!" Shinn begged. He could begin to feel Rey's super special ice cream juice of love cascade out of his ass and down the backs of his legs.

Much to his disbelief the sisters didn't even seem to hear him.. All they seemed to care about was gaining some sexual affection from Athrun..

"Why does God hate me so much!" Shinn cried out, although no one heard him except Rey. "This must somehow beyond all logic and reason the Attha's and Orb's fault! As soon as I ge-." Shinn was cut off as he felt something grip his Walnuts.

"Oh stop screaming about other people and start screaming about me." Rey whispered in Shinn's ear in a very effeminate manner before giving the walnuts another squeeze.

Shinn let out another choked cry. His only hope was that someone with some sense would come by and rescue him.

Talia Gladys was walking down the hall in her purple lingerie that said on the ass of it I'll get on your **MEGA** Zord. The batteries in her deluxe, special edition, fully customized, with full articulation, glow in the dark with lights and sounds Power Ranger's vibrator….had gone dead.

Talia was the sluttiest, hottest MILF on the _Minerva_ and she knew it. Being such, she was going down to the infirmary to pick up her spare batteries. When Talia arrived at the infirmary her jaw dropped. Athrun was having an orgy with Lacus Clyne and the Hawke sisters.

"Fuck the batteries I want to fuck in that!" Talia instantly lost her clothes and leapt in front of Meer who promptly greeted her with a big wet sloppy lick…in her womanly area.

Shinn couldn't believe it. He had one last chance at salvation.

"Captain please for the love of the ginormous tits on you and Meer please come over here and save me and my walnuts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The response Shinn was greeted with went something like "OH GOD, OH GOD LACUS DON'T STOP OH YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shinn looked on at disbelief at the orgy in the neighboring bed….then broke down into a bitch fit.

"No, NO , NOO, NOOO, **NOOOO**!" Shinn balled up his fists and slammed them into the bed repeatedly for five whole minutes. Then thouroughly exhausted he collapsed and submitted to his torture master's will.

2 Hours later….

Athrun lay in Meer's bed covered in naked women with four pairs of big milk jugs in his face. Life just didn't get any better. While in the neighboring bed Shinn was curled up in the fetal position sucking his thumb while Rey pulled him close and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"So Athrun was it good for you?" Talia asked.

"Yeah Athrun I love grilled sausage." Luna whispered to their blue-haired sex god.

"Me too!" Meyrin added enthusiastically.

Athrun cocked his head to the side and said in a macho way "Shuh it was all right." This made all of his harem laugh and giggle.

"Well I've got one more surprise for you." Meer said sliding off of Athrun's chest and down under the covers.

A moment later a blank and pleased look appeared on Athrun's face while very audible sucking noises came from under the sheets.

All Athrun could say was "Oh the walnuts."

Authors Notes: You asked and you received. Hope it was as entertaining and funny as the last one. God I feel kind of bad for torturing Shinn like that though. Oh well (shrugs shoulders). Any way please everyone review and tell me how it was.


	3. Heine's Extended Edition

You guys must like this story or something because I keep getting positive reviews and plenty of hits for it. Anyway after reviewing the episode there is one last matter to finish before this fic is complete. Therefore I must inform you this will be the last chapter of When Athrun got Drunk. However, all of this great response has inspired me to do more work similar and un-similar to this. So thank you all for all of this great support and look for more from me in the future. Oh and this fic contains weird sexual things, language, drug references, references to masturbation, and voyeurism. Anyway read on and rock on!

Heine Westenfluss rocketed around curve of the cliff side highway on the dinky, 25 year old motor scooter he had rented for the day that looked as if it could explode at any minute. Heine had gotten a copy of the Athrun and Lacus sex tape, he had watched it for most of the day covering his room with his special vanilla ice cream of love. He had then decided to get out of his room and go on a magically enchanted pussy hunt in the city of Diocuia and its surrounding area…He had been slapped 25 times, kicked in the walnuts 10 and on one occasion a particularly angry woman had partially inserted one of her spike heeled shoes into his ass.

"Sheesh." The orange-haired pilot sighed to himself "These days if your not Athrun Zala you just can't get any good Bow Chica Wowow."

Heine turned another corner and saw, on a cliff coming up on his left, the hottest piece of wet and furry on two legs that he had seen all day. She was dancing around on the cliff like some kind of damned idiot that was to doped up on some form of narcotic to even realize how much of a jackass she looked like. But she was in her underwear. Which coupled with the idiotic dancing might mean she was actually on something.

"But that doesn't matter." Heine grinned evilly "It just makes it that much easier for me!"

It was at that moment the secret micro explosive, that the LOGOS operatives trailing Heine through Diocuia had planted in his rear wheel, exploded like Athrun's oak tree on a whole canister of Viagra.

The force of the explosion propelled Heine off the scooter, lighting up his ass in the process so he looked like an orange tipped rocket on speed, straight at the girl on the cliff.

Just as the girl turned toward the exploding antique death trap that was Heine's scooter, a tall orange haired man with a flaming ass slammed face first into her D-Cup bosom and propelled her and him off the side of the cliff.

Stella let out one last terrified shriek as this strangely attractive German teen with the flaming hind quarters slammed them into the ocean's surface and then down below the waves.

Heine let out a sigh of relief and pleasure. Relief because his ass no longer felt like a raging forest fire and pleasure because he had landed face first in the blonde's ginormous breasts.

"Damn what a day." Heine shook his head slightly. He then realized he and Goldilocks had plunged beneath the ocean waves and by speaking he had just swallowed a full galloon of seawater. "Shit!" The ZAFT pilot cursed, taking in more water as he did.

Heine then grabbed the blonde and darted for the surface as fast as he had fallen to it. A half a second later Heine and his future Extended sex doll broke the surface Heine spraying water from his mouth like a whale shooting water from its blowhole. It was at that moment Stella Loussier decided to panic.

"Get me out, get me out of the water you flaming shit spewing maniac!" Stella's flailing arms smacked Heine in the face and caused him to recoil slightly.

"Hey! What the fuck is your problem?!" Heine yelled at Stella, his temper flaring slightly at being slapped.

Stella's eyes suddenly went blank.. Unbeknownst to all but a few who even knew the Extendeds existed was a carefully guarded secret. That secret was that they were secretly designed to be the child sex slaves of LOGOS. Those naughty old perverts.

This feature was activated by saying a key phrase similar to the Extendeds block word and Stella's word happened to be the word fuck..

Before Heine could react further, Stella grabbed a hold of him, and with the speed of Rey spotting Shinn going into the shower and moving to join him, jetted towards a small cave on the coastline. Once their Stella ripped off her bra causing her massive milk jugs, which rivaled Meer and Talia's in size, exploded forward and bounced around causing twin streams of blood to spray from Heine's nose. Then ripped all of Heine's clothes completely off and then removed her standard issue LOGOS sex slave panties.

Then she positioned her glistening jungle of blonde fur over Heine's mouth.

"Thank whatever God above is looking out for me!" Heine thought with tears of joy streaming down his face, then returning his into to Stella he said "Okay sexy so you want some or-?" Heine was cut off on the last word as Stella's equivalent of the Hover Dam broke and a tidal wave of yellow liquid flowed out of her furry jungle and landed on Heine's outstretched tongue before pouring into his mouth and from there down his throat.

All Heine could do was lay there nude on the sand and gulp down the torrent of piss which continued to storm never endingly out of Stella's vajajay. Finally after two minutes Stella ran out of piss and Heine managed to choke out "What the hell?"

Unknown to Heine Stella was unique among the Extended sex slaves. Stella had many strange and odd fetishes and sexual fantasies that she would employ on her master, in this case Heine, the first of many being pissing in her master's mouth.

"Hey answer me! Why the hell did you do that!" Heine yelled with more force since he had gotten over having Stella's urine blasted down his throat.

Instead of giving Heine an answer she pulled back her hand and then slapped Heine's balls as hard as she could, bringing her hand down with the force of a sledgehammer. In response Heine doubled up in pain and weakly sputtered out a low moan. Stella however, brought her hand down again.

"Mary mother of Gilbert Durandal!"

She brought it down again.

"OHHH Arthur Trine's unruly back hair!"

And again.

"OHHH I jacked off my Willy Wink in Luna's ZAKU!"

And again.

"OHHH I sometimes get explosive diarria!"

And one final time.

"OHHH God I secretly watched Meyrin make potty on the _Minerva_!"

Then, finally, Stella stopped her relentless beating of Heine's dangly sack.

"Ohhh God." Heine moaned in agony as he gingerly clutched his walnuts "I can't feel my boys and I think they may be bleeding.

Heine's complaints, however, fell on deaf ears with Stella as she flipped Heine over on the sand and spread his firm, German, chocolate factory doors in order to prepare him for her next humiliating and painful fetish.

Stella pulled one of Heine's away from his bruised genitals and balled it into a fist before plunging it deep inside of Heine's already scorched ass.

Heine was quiet only for a second before opening his mouth and producing a sound similar to this "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Before Heine could continue his banshee wail of agony Stella removed his fist and repeated the process over, and over, and over again, each time earning a squeal of pain from Heine, until she finally pulled his balled fist out and let it fall limply on the sand.

"Why God! Why have you chosen me the glorious Heine Westenfluss to be the sufferer of this unbearable torment?!" As soon as he finished his sentence a bolt of lightning which could only have originated from God came down and struck Heine, making him crispier than a deluxe KFC bucket of chicken.

Then a powerful, booming voice rang out "**THAT WAS FOR LYING HEINE! DON'T DO IT AGAIN!**"

"I guess I presumed to much." Heine muttered as he exhaled a small cloud of black

smoke.

Stella, who was only a little wierded out by her masters encounter with God, flipped Heine over onto his back and then squatted over his chest.

"Oh great!" Heine cried with as much sarcasm and exasperation as he could muster "Here we go again!"

As soon as Heine finished his sentence a huge log of chocolate slid out of Stella's ass and onto his chest.

"Oh shit!" The irony of the statement didn't dawn on Heine but the weight and smell of the massively large turd did "Oh fan fuckingtastic!" Heine yelled angrily.

The use of a word with fuck in it, however, only encouraged Stella and she continued to progressively churn out bigger, thicker and smellier turds, the fumes of which finally made Heine lose consciousness. Stella continued this for about ten more minutes before she finally ran out of dookie to send out of an ass that looked to small to hold so much. So Stella brought her ass down in the large pile of shit and used it like a mop to move the shit all over her master's stomach and groin. When she finished she grabbed Heine by the ankle and drug him into the cave. Once in the cave she jerked Heine's Wily Wink and brought him back to the world of the living.

"Are you ready for you final pleasuring master?" Stella asked Heine seductively.

"I really don't know how much more 'pleasure' I can take." Heine replied sarcastically.

Stella simply ignored this and slammed herself down on Heine's Wily Wink so that in it went on in expedition in her blonde furry jungle. Heine, for the first time since landing on the small beach finally felt like he was getting what he deserved.

So for the next 30 minutes Stella rode Heine harder than he had ever been rode before. Just when Heine felt like his ice cream was about to spray all over Stella's jungle interior, however, disaster struck….again.

"Hey what they hell do you think your doing with Stella!" A green haired young man yelled as he disembarked from a boat parked at the cave's mouth.

"Yeah you sick freak what the fuck?!" A blue haired young man of the same age said as he followed the green haired teen off of the boat.

"Wait a minute let me explain!" A suddenly panic stricken Heine pleaded.

"Tell you what." The green haired teen said cracking his knuckles while his companion pulled Stella off of Heine "You can explain while Auel and I kick your ass!"

"Yeah that's right Sting!" Auel said as he walked over and slammed one of his cowboy boots into Heine's head.

"Leave some for me Auel." Sting smiled maliciously then brought his boot down on Heine's walnuts causing Heine to shrivel up into a ball while the two other Extended stomped and kicked him into a new dimension of pain.

This continued for twenty minutes before Heine was finally battered into a coma. Sting and Auel then lifted then nude man up and slammed him into the cave wall for good measure. They then turned around and escorted Stella to the boat.

On their way back out to the hidden, ultra secret LOGOS party sub Sting asked Auel "So after we drop Stella off do you want to gave have our annual Tuesday orgy with Rey.

"You know it." Auel said pleasantly as the Extended boat cruised off into the sunset….Before crashing into the ultra secret LOGOS party sub as it was surfacing to pick them up. This caused the boat and sub to explode since the sub for some unknown reason was constructed out of cheap fiberglass and tinfoil.

Meanwhile back at the cave Heine's battered form lay at its entrance, his left hand clutching a detonator "That'll teach you fuckers for messing with the great Heine Westenfluss.

Another bolt of lightning promptly came down and disintegrated what was left of Heine's already ruined body.

"**I TOLD YOU HEINE NO MORE LYING!!!!!!"**

Author's Notes: Okay so that was the last one. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Anyway please tell me how it was and I wish you all a Happy New Year!

Paladin of Wings


End file.
